Swizeria
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Petualangan para anggota bajak laut topi jerami mencari pengguna buah Henka-henka no mi, di Pulau Swizeria. Serta hari baru bagi Luffy, berpetualang dengan tubuh barunya.#RnR


**One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Summary : **Petualangan para anggota bajak laut topi jerami mencari pengguna buah Henka-henka no mi, di Pulau Swizeria. Serta hari baru bagi Luffy, berpetualang dengan tubuh barunya.

*0*0*0*0*

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan suara nyaringnya, dari bunyi yang sering dikeluarkan suaranya hari ini terdengar sedikit beda.

Yah...sedikit lebih

Feminim?

Tak butuh waktu lama, semua anggota bajak laut yang sedang tertidur lelap. Segera berlari kearah sumber suara, yang berada di kamar mandi laki-laki.

'BRAKKK'

"Ada apa Luf-KAU SIAPA HAH?" tanya Nami yang mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, dan terkejut melihat sosok gadis kecil sekitar usia 12 tahun, berambut hitam panjang legam, dan bermata besar.

"Ini aku!"

"Gadis kecil, kenapa kau bisa berada diatas kapal kami?" tanya Sanji, yang mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa yang gadis kecil hah? Sanji! Ini aku! Monkey D Luffy!" ucap gadis kecil itu yang ternyata merupakan kapten dari bajak laut topi jerami.

Robin pun hanya tersenyum, sambil membenarkan model baju kaptennya yang terbuka. Jelas saja, sekarang kaptennya telah berubah menjadi gadis kecil. "Menarik, hmhmhm..." tawanya.

"K,kau pasti bohong! Luffy itu laki-laki!" bantah Usop sambil menunjuk sang gadis kecil yang kini mentapanya kesal.

'I,imutnya...' batin Nami dan Robin yang melihat mata sang gadis kecil mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesal.

"Ini benar aku, Usop! Oi, Zoro! Jangan bilang kau juga tidak percaya padaku!?" balas gadis kecil itu, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memalingkan mukanya.

"C,coba kau tunjukan kemampuanmu!"

"Baik!"

Gadis kecil itu pun bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kemampuannya "Gomu-gomu no..." yah, tapi ada yang aneh. Kemampuannya tidak bisa digunakan. "Eh?" ucap gadis kecil itu bingung.

"Gomu-gomu no..."

Tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Gomu-gomu no..."

Tidak terjad apa-apalagi

"Hah, ternyata benar kau penyusup," ucap Zoro dengan perkataann menusuk, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi. Cairan bening pun turun dipipi gadis kecil itu.

"K,kenapa tidak keluar?" tanya gadis kecil itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oy, Marimo! Kau tidak seharusnya, membuat gadis kecil menangis!" ucap sanji melempar _death glare_ pada Zoro.

"Apa maksudku Koki mimisan!?" balas Zoro yang juga membalas _death glare_ sanji.

'DUAKKK'

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" ucap Nami, yang memukul kepala Sanji dan Zoro hingga benjol.

"Jangan nangis," ucap Chopper yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis kecil itu.

"A,aku tidak menangis. Air mata ini keluar sendiri," bela gadis kecil itu, sambil menghapus air matanya yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa berubah jadi seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke kamar kecil dan saat aku melihat diriku dikaca, aku sudah seperti ini," jelasnya.

"Maa...lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di tempat yang nyaman," ucap Brook yang sebenarnya ingin membuat lulucon tengkoraknya, namun melihat kaptennya menangis ia jadi merasa tidak tega. Walau ia masih setengah percaya kalau gadis kecil itu kaptenya.

"Akan kubuatkan kopi,"

Meja makan kini kembali diselimuti keheningan, tidak sepenuhnya hening. Hanya terdengar sesegukan kecil dari gadis kecil itu. Kopi hangat, yang tersedia pun belum tersentuh para anggota bajak laut, yang masih dengan serius menatap sang gadis kecil yang katanya adalah kapten mereka.

'Kruyuyuyukkk'

Ah, rupanya perut gadis kecil itu berbunyi nyaring. "Sanji, aku lapar..." ucapnya, dan sanji pun langsung mengiyakannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Franky memula topik yang sempat tertunda. "Mungkin kau memakan sesuatu, yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Saat di pulau itu," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Franky-san. Jika karena makanan, tidak hanya Luffy yang berubah. Aku dan Usop-san juga ikut berubah, karena kami bersama dengan Luffy-san sepanjang waktu," jelas Chopper yang merasa janggal.

"Lalu apa kalian, berbuat hal yang aneh?" tanya Zoro yang sebenarnya sudah berhati-hati memilih kata, karena ntah kenapa dimatanya kini. Sang kapten terlihat sangat manis dan lemah. Apalagi ia tadi sempat membuatnya menangis.

"Aneh bagaimana makusdmu, Zoro!? Kami tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" bela Usop, yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Zoro.

"Usop-san benar, kami hanya makan dan jalan-jalan disekitar pulau saja!" bela Chopper membenarkan pernyataan Usop.

"Kau kenapa Robin?" tanya Nami, yang melihat teman wanitanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu, dan sepertinya ini berkaitan dengan berubahnya wujud kapten,"

"EH? BENARKAHH?"

"Saat aku masih, bersama Pasukan Revolusi. Aku membaca buku tentang buah setan yang mempunyai kekuatan mengubah wujud seseorang secara totalitas. Henka-henka no mi. Mungkin saja, kapten bertemu dengan pemakan buah ini," jelas Robin, sedangkan yang diberi penjalasan sibuk memakan makanannya.

'Walaupun kekuatannya hilang, ternyata makannya tetap banyak ya' pikir para anggota yang melihat kaptennya makan seperti tidak ada yang berubah padanya.

"Yosh! Kita kembali lagi ke pulau itu dan mencari pemakan buah henka-henka no mi itu!"

"YOSHHH!"

**TBC**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Saya baru di fandom ini, dan saya baru + ngebut banget baca manga maupun anime one piece ini. Jadi mohon, bimbingannya...

Review Please...


End file.
